Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones
by MidnightBlueDragon
Summary: It started from the fact that the cast did nothing but play tennis all day. Then it turned into a movie set.
1. Chapter 1: Mukahi's Big Announcement

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own anything...**

**Thanks to 09Lakersluva24 for the idea and help for this story! Anyways, we got this idea a long time ago and I finally sat down and wrote it out! Please enjoy, and tell me what you think! Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 1:Mukahi's Big Announcement

On a beautiful Saturday morning that was set aside for relaxation and separation from crazy people, many of our tennis playing buddies and their friends were gathered in a rather large auditorium that wasn't located in a university where it should be. No, it was in Atobe's mansion. And the meeting was called by none other than the resident idiot, Mukahi Gakuto.

"Ore-sama demands to know why there are so many people in ore-sama's home!" Apparently, Atobe was the last to join the party… er… meeting, although it was his own home. Some one must have forgotten to give him the memo.

"Sit down, Atobe," Shishido yawned as he leaned back in his chair. "The idiot was about to make his big announcement on why he ruined my perfectly good holiday from this insane team."

"Shishido-sempai, don't be so rude to Mukahi-sempai," Ootori practically begged. He was sitting to the right of Shishido.

"Will you both just shut it?" Momo and Kaidoh yelled at the same time. Seems they really want to get away from the crazy group.

"Stop copying me, idiot!" Momo turned to the snake boy.

"Fshhh," Kaidoh got into punching position. "What did you say, moron?"

"WILL YA ALL JUST SHUT UP!" Rika yelled, standing up from her seat. "THANK YOU!" With that said, she plopped down into her seat between Fuji and a freaked out looking Eiji.

"Was that really necessary?" Eiji whispered hesitantly.

"Yes," Rika glared at the boy.

"That's my girl," Fuji smiled as he patted her on her head, "Let it all out."

"Don't. Touch. Me." Rika turned to glare at the brunette who just chuckled.

"Ahem," everyone's attention went to the front of the room where the already mentioned pink head stood holding a microphone. "I brought you here today to suggest a proposition."

"Oh this is going to be good," Shishido muttered.

Daphne, who sat behind him, smacked his head. "Just shut up and listen."

Shishido glared at the girl before turning to the front, muttering something about life being unfair.

"My proposition is that since we really don't need to go to school since we don't go anyway, we should do something productive." Mukahi continued. "And by productive, I mean money inducing. My plan is so awesome and perfect that it guarantees millions of dollars."

"So what do we have to do?" Niou asked, slightly interested.

"First, I need a couple thousand dollars, give or take a million," Mukahi grinned, glad that he had their attention.

"Where the hell are we supposed to get that much money for your stupid idea anyways?" Yuuta demanded.

"Oh that's easy," Yukimura smiled evilly, "Atobe shall take care of it."

"Hey, when did ore-sama agree to that!?" Atobe yelled, frustrated.

"You will, right, Atobe?" Fuji opened his gorgeous yet icy, cerulean eyes.

"O-of course ore-sama shall since ore-sama has so much money," Atobe stuttered, scared stiff.

"Good," Fuji and Yukimura smiled and high-fived.

"Next, I need some labor from you guys," Mukahi continued, reading off a check list.

"That's it, I'm leaving," Niou stood up. "I don't do manual labor."

"Niou, sit down, please," Yagyuu sighed. "And let Mukahi-san continue."

"Fine," grudgingly, Niou sat down again with his arms crossed. "But I won't do any form of physical or mental labor."

"Niou, of course you will," Yukimura smile.

"Y-yes, buchou," Niou obeyed as he became another victim of the Yukimura sadistic smile strategy better known as the _Y_ and three _S_'s. Fuji's is known as 4 _S'_s.

"We'll you let me finish?" Mukahi asked. By now he was really pissed at all the interruptions. "Anyways, our big project will be to make a movie!"

Everyone present in the room, except Mukahi, groaned. Shouts of "This is what you wasted my holiday for?", "What the hell are you thinking wasting my money for stupid things like that?", and "That's too much labor!" were heard. Actually, these shouts only came from three people: Shishido, Atobe, and Niou respectively. And rest assured, all three got smacks in the back of their heads.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell," Mukahi chuckled nervously, "It's going to be more than one movie."

"How many?" Mai demanded, "Spit it out boy."

"Uh, six?" Mukahi scratched his head with a grin on his face that said, 'Don't kill me!.

"What the heck?!"Kirihara exclaimed. "What movies are we making, the Star Wars double trilogy??"

"Exactly!" Mukahi brightened up. "You see, once we do the first, we won't be able to stop and we must continue to the others. Except, I think we should start with the second then do the first since I really didn't like _Phantom Menace_ that much. So, what do you think?"

"Well, it's not like we have anything better to do, and this could be fun," Rin reasoned.

"I could commit a lot of mischief here and there," Niou thought out loud.

"Hey, let's give it a shot," Shiraishi answered for the group and added with a shrug, "I mean, how bad can it be? After all, they are great movies."

The other team captains nodded in agreement and the attention was turned back to Mukahi.

"Great!" Mukahi grinned with anticipation, "We start casting tomorrow! Any questions?"

Eiji raised his hand like a good boy, "What are we going to do about costumes?"

Mukahi bit his lip and frowned, "Well, I assume we would just have to remake the costumes ourselves. I couldn't get the fashion designer that worked on the movie, something about being too busy."

"I could make them, I always had a flare with a needle and thread," Kenya suggested. Everyone else giggled. "Hey! It is manly!"

"Sure, keep thinking that," Rika smirked evilly.

"What about the sets?" Niou yelled. "Just so you know, I'm not making or helping make them."

"Don't worry, I have it all planned," Mukahi grinned.

"_I don't like where this is going,"_ the whole group thought.

"Oh, Mukahi-san," Inui called. "Reina-san, Renji, and I can do the special effects/ computerization for the movie."

"Excellent," Mukahi nodded writing this all down in the random notebook that he probably stole from Inui beforehand.

"OoH!" Ayame waved her hand in the air excitedly to get Mukahi's attention, "Bunta and I will do the make up and hair!"

"Okay, you, I can believe, but Bunta? Does he even know what make up is?" Mukahi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, of course I do!" Bunta popped his gum loudly in fury. "I'll have you know that I have taken profession stage make-up classes."

"Cough_girl_cough," Niou coughed.

Bunta glared and was about to attack the trickster. However, he was beaten to it by none other than, Jirou!

"NEVER INSULT BUN-CHAN!" Jirou yelled as he began scratching Niou's eyes out.

"Whoa, get off me, fan boy!" Niou attempted to dodge the boy's hands but failed sometimes which resulted in scars on his right cheek.

"Kabaji," Atobe rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers.

"Usu," the big second year got up and picked Jirou up.

"Now, apologize," Atobe ordered, shaking his head at the red head's out burst and antics.

"Never!" Jirou whined as he kicked and punched the air, trying to get to Niou.

"Get that little creep away from me!" Niou yelled as he ran like there was no tomorrow towards Yukimura and hid behind the feminine boy who just chuckled creepily.

"This is going to be fun," The blunette smiled.

* * *

**Chapter End! so what did you think? Next chapter: The Castings, Who do you think should play the parts? **


	2. Chapter 2: Castings and Preparations

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for the OCs. **

**Yay! Chapter 2 finally! Mukahi reveals the main stars and as for the rest, well you'll have to wait and see. *winks***

**Enjoy, tell me what you think, and review! Thank you!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Castings and Preparations

"Okay, we'll start the auditions with Fuji Yuuta!" Mukahi announced.

"What?! I don't even want to be in the movie!" Yuuta protested.

"Like I care what you want, gosh you're such a diva," Mukahi rolled his eyes.

"Hey, what order are you going in?" Sengoku asked.

"Alphabet, duh," Mukahi replied like it was obvious.

"First or last name?" Shishido raised an eyebrow.

"First!" Mukahi replied before grabbing Yuuta and taking him into a separate room.

"That was only slightly weird," Shishido stated and most people nodded.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………."So what part do you want to play?" Mukahi asked as he looked at some files that were actually blank paper just to look professional.

"I'll say this one more time," Yuuta replied exasperated. "I don't want to be in the damn movies."

"Too bad, you're going to be Luke Skywalker!" Mukahi grinned.

"Wait, I don't want to be a freakin' main character!" Yuuta yelled.

"Like I care!" Mukahi shrugged. Then he threw a thick book at the second year. Well, the book hit Yuuta on the head and sent him flying backwards off his chair. If you're wondering how thick the book was, well think Monte Crisco unabridged and Harry Potter, combined.

"What the hell is this?" Yuuta demanded as he rubbed his head with one hand and flailed the book around with the other. Sadly, he was ignored.

"Anyways, you have a while to study the character since we have to do three other movies first," Mukahi continued.

"This is going to fun," Yuuta muttered sarcastically under his breath.

"I know, right!" Mukahi grinned maniacally at Yuuta, who tried to back away.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After long gruesome auditions for every single teenager who had gathered at Atobe's house that fateful day, Mukahi exited the auditioning room and addressed the group excitedly.

"Thank you all for the great interviews! I just want you all to know that," Mukahi grinned happily. "They all will go to waste because I already knew who would play who in the movies without the stupid auditions!"

"WHAT?!" the group yelled angrily. Yet another precious weekend had been wasted by Mukahi and his stupid ideas.

"So for this movie," Mukahi ignored the complaints and continued. "Anakin Skywalker, the hero that turns into a villain later on, will be played by Fuji Shusuke! Yay! And the love of his life, Padmé Amidala, shall be played by Kikumaru Rika!"

Fuji's eyes shot open and his smile turned into a smirk, "This will be very interesting."

"Mukahi. You. Will. Die. Soon." Rika glared at the pink haired boy.

"Fuji and Rika are a couple?" Atobe suddenly stated, looking up from his nails. "Ore-sama did not see that coming."

"No, you idiot, they're only a couple in the movie, for now," Niou smirked evilly. "If I have anything to do with it."

"Niou, don't try anything," Yagyuu commanded.

"Stop ruining my fun," Niou stuck his tongue out like a little kid.

"Ahem, as I was saying, the castings for the next trilogy will be Fuji Yuuta as Luke and Echizen Rin as Leia. Han Solo will be Kikumaru Eiji. The rest of you will be the minor less important characters that I don't really care about. I'll post up the full casting list at a later day. Now everyone step up and get a script! Oh and from now on you will refer to me as Director Mukahi Lucas."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I have one question," Niou stated randomly as he held on for dear life as Mukahi drove the golf cart through a rocky terrain like a madman. "Where the hell are you taking us?!"

Mukahi took his eyes off the road and opened his mouth to speak when the two girls in the back yelled, "Don't take your eyes off the road!"

The pink head waved it off, "Don't worry, I'm an expert at this." He said as they barely dodged a large boulder-rock thingie.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Niou yelled to the sky.

"Niou, if I remember correctly, you_ chose_to come," Akira stated.

"I chose to come," Niou turned around to look at the black haired girl, "Because I didn't want this retard to do anything to you, my love."

Rolling her eyes, Akira punched him in the jaw, "Don't call me that."

"But you love it when I call you that when we-" Niou was cut off by another punch.

"Mukahi," Kyoko asked, "Why did you want Akira and me to come to this location?"

"Because I wanted to show you one of our more complicated sets," Mukahi replied, completely turning his head around to address her. The car barely avoided crashing into a randomly placed cactus.

"KEEP YOUR EYES ON THE ROAD!" Akira, Kyoko, and Niou all yelled as they clung for their lives.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Ooh, this fabric is beautiful," Kimiko commented as she picked up a roll of turquoise blue silk.

"This is like the tailors' heaven," Marina commented as she looked around the large store that was full of all kind of fabric and other stuff like that.

"I know!" Kenya replied excited as he practically skipped around choosing fabrics.

"Um, Kenya," Yuushi sweatdropped, "one, that's not manly at all. And two, there are specific materials we have to get." He waved a booklet around.

"Right," Kenya sulked as he grabbed the book and randomly opened to a page.

"How's the costume material shopping coming?" Rin asked as she skipped towards the little group with several large bags on her arms.

"We just started," Kimiko replied.

"Are you done with the make up shopping?" Zaizen asked. He wasn't even part of the clothing department but Kenya had dragged him here for extra help.

"Yup," Rin nodded enthusiastically as Bunta, Ayame, Atsushi, and Ryou all walked up with several bags. "We went to Make-up-and-Hair-R-Us, which is right next door!"

"Wait, aren't you forgetting someone about yay tall?" Zaizen asked as he made a height motion with his hand.

"Oh my gosh!" Ayame suddenly realized. "We left Jirou back in the store!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"So let's get started on the music," Yagyuu stated as he looked through the sheet music.

"Why do we have to recreate the music? Can't we just use the old music?" Ami complained as she leaned back in her chair.

"Mukahi-san wants everything to be remade," Yagyuu replied.

"I'd like him to find away to recreate an orchestra," Ami rolled her eyes. "That idiot always asks for the impossible."

"Hey, it won't be that bad," Ootori tried to cheer the girl up.

"You're right, it'll be fun working with you," Ami grinned at the smiling boy.

"That's the spirit," Ootori smiled.

Yagyuu sweat dropped. Apparently they totally forgot that he was there as well.

"Wait a minute," Ami suddenly realized, "Where the hell is Oshitari!?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Akira, Kyoko, and Niou were still panting heavily when they reached their destination which was quiet disappointing.

"We came to this stupid country to come to a stupid desert!" Niou yelled as he shook the director.

"It's a special desert!" Mukahi glared as he pried the boy's arms away from his collar. "This is Geonosis! Isn't it spectacular and magnificent? How can anyone get enough of this beautiful sight?"

"It's great," Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"I've got enough," Niou added. "Let's go now."

"This time I drive," Akira stated as she grabbed the keys and started the golf cart. The other two got into the car and left Mukahi ogling at the sandy horizon.

"Isn't it beautiful? Hey, wait, DON'T LEAVE ME, DAMNIT!"


	3. Chapter 3: Scene 1: The Explosion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis or Star wars!**

**All words in bold are from the movie!**

**Yay, first chapter where they start filming!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Scene 1: The Explosion

"YAGYUU!" Mukahi screeched as he stomped into the giant filming room, bursting a couple of eardrums in the process.

"Yes, Mukahi-san?" Yagyuu replied like a good Gentleman.

"NOT YOU!" Mukahi yelled. "I WANT THE OTHER ONE!"

"What do you mean other one?" Yagyuu asked. "There is only one and that is me."

"NO THE OTHER DUDE FROM RIKKAIDAI WITH A LAST NAME STARTING WITH Y!" Mukahi screeched.

"Mukahi, my name is totally different from Yagyuu's," Renji commented.

"NO IT'S NOT! NOW STOP CONFUSING ME!" Mukahi replied. "Do you know that we're two months behind schedule? We were supposed to start filming a long time ago!"

"It's not our fault that Kenya took two months to make a costume that is only going to be seen for five seconds," Niou shrugged as he flipped through a magazine.

"HEY! An artist can't be rushed!" Kenya retorted angrily as he smack Niou with a roll of fabric.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

While those two fought, Mukahi went to check over more important stuff.

"So have you got the rolling monologue beginning ready?" He asked the female data master.

Reina nodded, clicking on a file on her laptop, a video popped up with a dark background with some stars. Space. Then rolling words came in:

**Episode II**

**Attack of the Clones**

**There is unrest in the Galactic Senate**

**Several hundred solar systems under**

**the leadership of the rebel leader, Count**

**Dooku, have declared their intentions to**

**secede from the Republic.**

**This separatist movement has made it**

**difficult for the limited number of**

**Jedi Knights to maintain peace and**

**order in the galaxy.**

**Senator Amidala, the former Queen of**

**Naboo, is returning to Coruscant**

**to vote on the critical issue**

**of creating an army to assist the**

**overwhelmed Jedi.**

"Awesome," Mukahi smiled as he high fived the girl.

"So are we going to start shooting or what?" Leslie asked as she sipped a juice box.

Mukahi nodded. Leslie smirked as she crushed the box in her hands and yelled, "OKAY EVERYONE GET INTO YOUR FREAKING POSITIONS IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIVES! FILMING IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!"  
Everybody scrambled out of their laid back attitudes and got into their positions. Well every one but out very own trickster. Niou sighed as he rolled his eyes at the blonde girl and took his feet off the table. Placing his magazine away and positioning his microphone near his mouth, "Rin, where's Princess?"

"_It's Senator! She was Queen in the first movie, get you facts straight!" _Came the voice from the other end.

Niou winced, "Whatever, get her over here, Castro wants to start shooting!"

"_Okay, we just finished with her make up and Kenya is helping with the helmet."_

"Good, Niou out." After taking a deep sigh and mumbling something about too much work, he spoke through the microphone again, "Yuuta, tell Castro the divas will arrive shortly."

"_No, you tell her!" _

"I said you tell her. I'm older!"

"_I'm more mature!"_

"I have blackmail on you."

"_Fine, I'll go tell her."_

"That's a good boy."

"_I hate you."_

* * *

"Where the hell is Kaidoh?" Leslie yelled through the megaphone she was carrying.

Niou and Yuuta winced. "Momo and Tohru are dragging him out of his dressing room."

At that moment, said snake boy arrived. Actually he was being dragged by Momo and his twin sister but that's a different story.

"That's good, everyone else here? Meiko?" Leslie called out.

"Over here!"

"Ryoma?"

"Made mad-"

"Eiji?"

"YES!"

"Rika?"

"Unfortunately."

"Sengoku?"

"I don't want to die."

"Well, too bad."

"But, honeyyyyy!" the orange haired boy whined.

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" the blonde twitched and threw the megaphone at the red head. "Where was I? Oh, yeah, Momo?"

"Here."

"And finally, Yagyuu."

Yagyuu nodded signaling that he was there and ready to begin. Everyone else got into position, including Rika clambering into the mini ship and Meiko and her four bodyguards getting into the bigger ship.

"Now then let's get started. Guards, put your helmets on. Kenya, finish the last minute touches on Meiko's dress. And we film in five, four, three, two, ONE! ACTION!"

**FILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINg**

Rika, who was fully clad in the red jump suit/ pilot uniform with the helmet on, slowly stepped down from the ladder and onto the platform. R2D2 was also lowered onto the platform. Rika walked towards Kaidoh who had just taken his helmet off.

"**We made it," **Kaidoh said as he looked at Rika.

Camera angle switches to the bigger ship. Meiko along with Eiji, Sengoku, Yagyuu, and Momo (who are all wearing guard uniforms) slowly walk down the ramp to the platform.

"**I guess I was wrong. There was no danger at all," **Kaidoh turns to smile at Rika after giving a good look around.

As Meiko is about to step on the landing platform, an explosion occurs. Sending Kaidoh and Rika flying backwards and causes Sengoku to be thrown off the ramp and onto the landing.

**FILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINgFILMINg**

"Okay, that was brilliant, now Meiko quick costume change!" Leslie yelled. "Kenya, go work your magic!"

"Yea ma'am," Kenya said as he rushed Meiko into a randomly placed dressing room.

"Why did I have to be the person who had to fall on his back?" Sengoku whined as he got up, rubbing his back.

"Because, earlier, YOU WOULDN'T SHUT UP!" Leslie yelled through the megaphone which was only inches away from said boy's ear.

"Ouch," Sengoku winced.

"Leslie, I am glad I made you my assistant director," Mukahi commented.

"Thank you," Leslie smirked. "Don't worry; I'll get these lazy bums on schedule even if I have to have them work all night."

Yuuta just stared at the two. And how did he get the position of the other assistant director, again?

* * *

**Yeah! What did you think? Please review!**

**Thanks! **


End file.
